Never Scared
by Strekoza
Summary: It is happening around twenty years later... The four Wild powers ... but you can’t expect them to live for ever... R
1. Chapter 1

This is a story based on the Night World, and not a way to copy L J. Smith's work. I do not own any characters in this story – I only put what might of happened and not what definitely did in the story; The already story is there; but my adding only show the possibilities and not the definition.

It is happening around twenty years later, in 2017. The four Wild powers won extra time for human race and were left to protect the world in future, but you can't expect them to live for ever and there must be some way to bring the dreaming power to rise again and also there must be some equivalent to the Wild Powers. Please read and review.

**NEVER SCARED**

**Chapter One**

1.

Megan woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was a lovely day as it should be, she had just moved to her aunt's after her grandparents' death. Her parents died when she was little and she didn't know much about them – it was as if a big secret for all around to not let her find out the truth.

Her aunt was thirty-four, the same age her mum and dad would have been if they'd of lived.

She got up off the bed and opened the wardrobe – a pile of clothes fell on her from it, she took a pair of black pants and a white blouse – she didn't yet have her uniform bought, but that would do.

* * *

2.

A tall boy was standing next to a wall, his dark hair waving in the wind; it wasn't long, a few centimetres longer than others'.

Megan looked at him as she passed the entrance of the school; she was supposed to go to. His gaze lingered for a few moments on her figure, but left to look on others' more developed by his account. Megan noticing, disliked him from the first sight – she didn't like boys too sure of themselves, and that was certainly what one would look like.

Everybody either greeted him or looking down went quietly past. Megan hated him more and more.

Later she found out that he was one of the coolest boys in her year, every girl wanted to go out with him, Lana was the only girl who lasted more than two weeks and everybody was waiting if she'd get dumped like every other.

"I don't agree, I think a girl can survive without a boy." She stated after hearing more than enough to last her a lifetime comments about him, the girl who was walking with her gave a scared look and left her alone.

* * *

3.

"I heard you don't like boys."

"Oh sure I do like them, but I can survive without one as anybody else surely could, plus you'd need a lot more than a good looking body to pass my judgement," she stated to the boy who was dating Lana.

"My name is Gary," he said without smiling, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He looked her up and down and left.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a story based on the Night World, and not a way to copy L J. Smith's work. I do not own any characters in this story – I only put what might of happened and not what definitely did in the story; The already story is there; but my adding only show the possibilities and not the definition.

It is happening around twenty years later, in 2017. The four Wild powers won extra time for human race and were left to protect the world in future, but you can't expect them to live for ever and there must be some way to bring the dreaming power to rise again and also there must be some equivalent to the Wild Powers. Please read and review.

**Never Scared**  
Chapter Two 

1.

Megan moved like a ghost through the streaming current of children, her day unexpectedly was fine, no open hate stares and no open anger addressed directly on her. But there is always a day for something new, she pushed her red hair behind her back. Was it from her mum that she got it and her green eyes from dad, she couldn't remember for sure.

She could feel the presence of Gary somewhere behind her, walking one arm around his girlfriend.

At the gates a boy with long dark hair, dressed all in black was leaning on his motorbike – he was one of the older boys who were allowed to wear what they wanted.

He stood directly in front of her, his eyes studying her shoes, which were to her annoyance not the best she owned.

"We meet again …"

"I…" she never seen the lad before, but he had a familiar air about him. His eyes strangely shiny as if he was…

"I never met you before in my life," she stated straight and clear.

"Really," his eyes were yellow colour, "but I know that we did meet and that is a fact."

Megan could feel Gary enjoying the performance.

"Yeah right and my mum half a vampire."

The boy smiled, his eyes shining under a strange light, " mine are on both," at that his eyes came up to hers, not flinching a moment. Megan irrelevantly noticed that a cigarette was in his mouth, half smoked.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?"

By that time Gary didn't know what to do laugh or cry _the girl hated guys for the sake of it._

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled to the stranger, who she suspected was not that much one at all.

* * *

2.

"How do you know me?" Megan asked the stranger, when she was on the back of his motorcycle.

"And you're not asking for my name or anything." He chocked, "Well basically I knew your parents. We had been on one side for a while."

"What were their names?"

"Want to check if I did my homework. Your mum's name was Jez and you father's Morgead. You know you do look like them."

"Really and who are you in all this?"

* * *

3.

"You know, she probably likes the danger guys, and not you," Gary's friend was trying to explain the new girl's behaviour.

"You know what, that makes me even more definitive to win her."

"You what!" the boy named Bob nearly spilled the drink, they were sitting at the local bar discussing life around them or simpler only their lives compared to that. "Tell me you're not going to do that."

"Oh yes I do," there was an odd glint in his eyes.

* * *

Strekoza: I'm not really sure if it is worth it to continue this thing, it even probably doesn't sound as I intended in the first place, but my special thank you to the person who spared time to read and review it.

**White-wolf2 **thanks for a nice review; it made me actually think to continue this work. So I decided to update as soon as possible. Thanks again.


End file.
